


W cieniu dawnego szaleństwa

by kruk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Fili, Boromir Lives, Boromir i zrozumienie innych to wspaniała rzecz, Denethor lives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Thorin boryka się ze swoją przeszłością, asexual Boromir, niektórzy mają problemy ze związkami elfów i krasnoludów, podobnie jak Boromir, wspomnienie o nietolerancji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, w którym Thorin, Fili i Kili przeżyli bitwę. Dekady później Boromir nie zginął pod Amon Hen, Aragorn został królem, a Denethor nadal jest namiestnikiem. Między Mordorem a Wolnymi Ludami panuje stabilny pokój, w którym to Boromir musi się odnaleźć i poradzić sobie z ciążącymi mu sercu wydarzeniami spod Amon Hen, tą chwilą, gdy uległ szaleństwu i pierścieniowi. W Erebor zaprzyjaźnia się z krewniakami Gimliego, którzy także borykają się z przeszłością oraz nie zawsze akceptowaną przyjaźnią z pewnymi elfami. Ogólnie mówiąc przyjaźń Boromira z krasnoludami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O przeszłości i teraźniejszości

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie to zrodziło się w mej głowie jakiś czas temu, gdy Boromir i Thorin wydali mi się być podobnymi postaciami - obaj ulegli szaleństwu, a potem musieli ponieść tego konsekwencje. Do tego doszła scena z rozszerzonej wersji AUJ, gdzie Elrond komentował historię szaleństwa, które wyraźnie dotknęło krewniaków Thorina i mogło dosięgnąć go także. Wtedy pomyślałam sobie, że Thorin naprawdę potrzebuje móc porozmawiać z kimś, kto dobrze rozumie co znaczy być niepoczytalnym/owładniętym żądzą czegoś. I tak zrodził się pomysł na to opowiadanie o alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie zarówno Thorin i książeta, jak i Boromir przeżyli swoje przygody i mogli się spotkać dzięki Gimliemu i polityce.
> 
> Pierwszy rozdział, to bardziej wprowadzenie i zarys obecnej sytuacji jaka panuje w Śródziemiu, właściwa historia zacznie się od części drugiej.

Jego ojciec, brat i król byli idealnymi osobami, aby prowadzić rozmowy dyplomatyczne z władcami elfich krain - on, choć dzielił z Faramirem tą samą krew dawnego Numeronu, nigdy nie czuł się jakoś szczególnie związany z Pierworodnymi. Podczas swej podróży z Drużyną Pierścienia miał okazję poznać wielu przedstawicieli tej nieśmiertelnej rasy, lecz poza Legolasem, większość z nich pozostawiła w nim pewien... niesmak. Byli piękni i ponoć mądrzejsi niż jakakolwiek rasa Śródziemia, o bystrych oczach i lekkim chodzie i choć nigdy nie okazali mu wrogości, zawsze czuł się przy nich nieswojo. Lady Galadriel potrafiła zaglądać w umysły innych - w jego własny - bez pytania o pozwolenie czy chociaż skruchy, że narusza czyjąś prywatność. Boromir nawet po latach na samą myśl tamtego wydarzenia czuł jak chłód ścina mu krew w żyłach. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy elfia władczyni przewidziała jego upadek, bo tak chciało przeznaczenie, czy sama zatruła jego serce zwątpieniem szepcząc mu o nadziei, w którą nie wierzył od wielu lat. Bo przecież był żołnierzem, od dziecka przygotowanym do wojny i do własnej śmierci dla dobra Gondoru, przeciw Cieniowi, którego nic nie mogło pokonać. A ona mówiła o nadziei, gdy dopiero co stracili potężnego czarodzieja w walce przeciw nieznanemu złu z głębin Morii...

Ale tamtego dnia nie umarł pod Amon Hen, choć podniósł rękę na powiernika przeklętego pierścienia, a niedługo później stanął do walki z hordą orków w obronie Merry'ego i Pippina. Został pochwycony wraz z nimi i uratowany, dużo, dużo później i tylko dlatego, że Saruman się opamiętał na tyle, by nie wszczynać wojny z krainami Wolnych Ludzi. Boromir więc doczekał końca wojny w Isengardzie, lecząc rany pośród Uruk-hai, pierwszy raz widząc orków w czymś na kształt normalnego życia. Nie wiedział, czy to wina słabości wobec pierściena, czy głosu Sarumana, czy w końcu dziwna znajomość, jaka siłą rzeczy zainstniała między nim, a niektórymi Isendgardczykami, ale niektóre z jego myśli uległy zweryfikowaniu. O nim samym, o dumie i bezsile, o świecie jaki znał i jaki się narodził wraz z nowym porządkiem. Bo Wolne Ludy nie wygrały wojny, tak samo jak Mordor nie zatriumfował. Miesiące ciężkich negocjacji pozwoliły zaprowadzić z dawna pożądany porządek, choć jego kształt był nieoczekiwany: Isengard ostał się jako niezależny ośrodek pod wodzą Sarumana, w którym żyli orkowie - waleczni Uruk-hai, wilczy jeźdźcy i mieszkańcy Gór Mglistych. Wszyscy zjednoczeni pod władzą dawnego przywódcy zakonu Istari, złamanego tysiącami lat ciągłej walki przeciw złu. Na tronie Gondoru znów zasiadał król, zaś Mordor jak był, tak pozostał silny, lecz zawarte przymierzę zapewniło wszystkim rok pokoju. A gdy rok minął, znów podpisano rozejm. Na rok. Potem na dwa lata, później trzy, teraz pięć.

Boromir wiedział, że powinien cieszyć się choćby chwilowym pokojem, bo taki zawsze był lepszy niż otwarta wojna... jednak jakaś część niego wolała starą waśń. Wtedy był żołnierzem, który wiedział jak walczyć i jak dowodzić. Niemal całe swoje życie spędził na wojnie, na przeróżnych frontach i potyczkach. Przeciw orkom, piratom i Ludom Mroku. Znał się na swoim fachu jak mało kto i zwyczajnie wiedział, że jest w tym najlepszy. Kochał nie tyle zabijanie, co samą walkę - tą chwilę, gdy życie i śmierć były oddzielone cienką linią. Tylko w obliczu śmierci człowiek czuł się żywy. Teraz jednak nie było żadnej wojny i zamiast spędzać swój czas w garnizonie lub na planowaniu kolejnej wyprawy, utknął w dusznym świecie polityki. Był wszak pierworodnym synem namiestnika Denethora, jak i zaufanym człowiekiem Aragorna - króla, który w końcu powrócił. Jego czas pochłaniała dyplomacja i spotkania królewskiej rady lub balansowanie napiętych relacji między namiestnikiem a królem, jak i między jego ojcem, a bratem - wszystko to, czego nie lubił lub co ciążyło mu nieznośnie na sercu. Do tego stopnia, że z ulgą przychodził na swoją honorową wartę przy Białej Wieży Minis Tirith, rad z tych kilku godzin bycia odciętym od stałych dylematów rozsądku i lojalności.

Wiedział, że to jego brat, wbrew surowemu osądowi ojca, był lepszym politykiem. Gdyby mógł, oddałby mu swoje zaszczyty. Lecz Boromir nigdy nie uciekał przed niechcianymi obowiązkami, toteż robił, co mógł, aby okazać się godnym następcą swego ojca. Nawet jeśli każdego dnia prosił Valarów o długie życie dla Denethora albo wręcz musiał gryźć się w język, aby nie pogonić tych wszystkich głupców, którzy z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zostali doradcami króla. Faramir zawsze był przy nim, gotów go wspierać radą lub wysłuchać, gdy ciężar nowej odpowiedzialności stawał się zbyt ciężki. W końcu ich więź braterska nie miała sobie równych.

Gondor na nowo umacniał swoją pozycję, nie tylko pośród ludzkich królestw. Dzięki małżeństwu Aragorna z Arweną, córką Elronda, a wnuczką Lady Galadrieli, na nowo odnowiono sojusz między Pierworodnymi, a ich następcami. Odkąd orkowie przestali być stałym zagrożeniem, Minas Tirith rozszerzała swój potencjał handlowy we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, choć obecnie najważniejszym celem stała się daleka północ, a z nią Samotna Góra. Boromir był niepomiernie szczęśliwy, gdy to jemu pozwolono wyruszyć w daleką podróż i pełnić rolę dyplomaty między Gondorem, a krasnoludzkim królestwem Erebor. Nie tylko z powodu możliwości ucieczki od nudnych obowiązków w domu. Cieszył się, że znów zobaczy Gimliego, swego krasnoludzkiego towarzysza z tak zwanej Drużyny Pierścienia, a który był spokrewniony z obecnym władcą Ereboru.

Boromir być może nie był najbardziej uzdolnionym dyplomatą, lecz z doświadczenia wiedział, że krasnoludowie wolą ludzi nie trwoniących czasu na zbędne komplementy, toteż mógł być sobą bardziej niż przed jakimkolwiek innym, elfim władcą. A jeśli przyjdzie mu stanąć twarzą w twarz z temperamentem zasiadającego na tronie krasnoluda, cóż... nie odczuwał strachu. Jego przegrana wobec woli pierścienia pozostawiła na nim trwały ślad, nauczyła go pokory i zweryfikowała wiele dotąd skrytych myśli. Czasami czuł, że tamto straszne wydarzenie wypaliło w nim część duszy, lecz jednocześnie ofiarowało ironiczną formę zrozumienia. A przynajmniej sądził tak czasem, gdy na moment uwolnił się od poczucia winy i wstydu. Świat mógł nie wiedzieć o jego grzechu - dla większości ludzi był bohaterem, który przeżył straszne rany i ścierpiał orczą niewolę, a teraz wiernie balansował wszelkie starcia między starą władzą Denethora, a nowymi planami króla, lecz wiedza ta już nigdy go nie opuści. Dziwniejsza była świadomość przebaczenia ze strony dawnych towarzyszy i Faramira, przed którym nigdy nie śmiał nic ukrywać. Więksi od niego wszak ulegli władzy Saurona, więc może była to arogancja z jego strony, że tak bardzo przeżywał swój upadek. Był w końcu tylko słabym śmiertelnikiem... nawet jeśli uważał, że ludzie powinni być silniejsi niż ich słabości.


	2. Erebor, nowe przyjaźnie i cień przeszłości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir przybywa do Ereboru i szybko zaprzyjaźnie się z kuzynami Gimliego. Jednak nawet tu życie nie jest wolne od złośliwych szeptów, plotek i dawnych błędów.

Kiedy tylko zjawił się na progu Ereboru, jego żebra zostały wystawione na miażdżącą siłę uścisku Gimliego. Nie było to zgdne z etykietą dworskiej dyplomacji, lecz w tamtym momencie Boromir nie dbał o sztywne wymogi i gorliwie zagarnął przyjaciela w swe ramiona. W jakiś sposób czuł się, jakby powrócił do domu, a przecież pierwszy raz w życiu był w sławnym mieście krasnoludów. Podczas wyprawy Gimli szybko stał się mu najbliższym towarzyszem, zaraz po Pippinie i Merrym. Choć Boromir szanował Gandalfa za jego wiedzę, nigdy nie byli sobie bliscy; stary czarodziej zawsze preferował obecność Faramira, czemu się nie dziwił. Jego brat kochał dawne historie i pożądał wiedzy, jak spragniony pożądał wody. Frodo i Sam, powiernik i jego wierny ogrodnik, byli mu drodzy, jak pozostali hobbici. Przez długi okres podróży wspólnie dzielili trudy i dobre wspomnienia, które zastępowały ciepły posiłek w mrocznych godzinach niepokoju, aż Boromir nie złamał się pod wpływem pierścienia. Frodo mu wybaczył - później, gdy niebezpieczna podróż dobiegła końca, a sam hobbit zmienił się w nieodwracalny sposób. Wcześniej pierścień zalegał między nimi, niczym niewidzialna ściana, a później połączył w ich w niezrozumiały dla innych sposób. Zostali przyjaciółmi, lecz była to przyjaźń wystawiona na ciężką próbę, której nie podołał, a którą odnowiło przebaczenie. Legolas okazał się dobrym towarzyszem, pomimo ich niefortunnie rozpoczętej znajomości, choć Boromir wiedział, że to Aragorn zawsze był najważniejszy dla elfickiego księcia. Z Aragornem zaś łączyło go człowieczeństwo i krew dawnego Numeronu, zaś różniło tysiące małych rzeczy. Mimo tego tworzyli zgrany zespół, uzupełniając wzajemnie własne słabości i zalety. Korona Gondoru nie zmieniła nic i jednocześnie zmieniła wszystko i czasem Boromir nie wiedział, jak wielką rolę w tym wszystkim odegrał jego upadek. Nawet jeśli nie poznali się w najlepszych okolicznościach, Aragorn był mu bliski, choć upłynęło sporo czasu nim stali się braćmi. Merry i Pippin byli zupełnie inni. Niedoświadczeni i trochę naiwni, jednakże odważni i wierni; nim się spostrzegł, stali się częścią jego świata. Bo przypominali mu o Faramirze, zasypywali go pytaniami, słuchali opowieści o pięknym i dumnym Minas Tirith. Bo byli młodzi i niewinni, a on chciał ich obronić za wszelką cenę. I nim się spostrzegł, Merry i Pippin stali się jak cień podążający za nim. Lecz nie cień ponury jak groźba Mordoru, a coś utkanego ze śmiechu i dobrej wiary. Czegoś, co brakło mu od lat. Zjawili się w jego życiu i zwyczajnie uczynili je lepszym. I w końcu był też Gimli, rodak krasnoludów, którzy w latach swej tułaczki dotarli do Gondoru. Jako chłopiec Boromir uwielbiał słuchać historii o dawnych bitwach, jakie ze sobą przynieśli krasnoludzcy tułacze, a które po latach powtarzali sami Gondorczycy oraz gorliwie podziwiał ich kunszt, ilekroć widział oręż wykuty ich rękoma. Gimli pod wieloma względami był jak on sam - gotów do walki, do śmiechu i do picia. Nim dotarli do bramy Morii zrodziła się między nimi nić zrozumienia, która nabrała na silę, gdy znaleźli się przy grobie Balina - samozwańczego władcy tego ponurego miejsca, jak i bliskiego krewnego krasnoluda. Dlatego jego ciepłe powitanie na progu Ereboru dodało Boromirowi nowych sił.

Oficjalnym królem Ereboru był Thorin, syn Thraina, zwany też Dębową Tarczą, lecz w jego imieniu władzę sprawował Fili, najstarszy z siostrzeńców władcy. Ten miał nietypowe dla krasnoludów złote włosy i brodę oraz oczy nad wiek dojrzałe. Boromir od razu zapałał do niego sympatią, bo w regencie kryło się coś znajomego, coś co przypominało mu o Faramirze. Cicha, spokojna natura i wewnętrzna siła, która zaskakująco dobrze współdziałała z entuzjazmem i humorem jego młodszego brata. Kili miał ciemne włosy i choć od dawna uchodził za dorosłego krasnoluda, jego broda nie należała do najdłuższych ani imponujących. Boromir wiedział, że nie wypadało poruszać tego tematu, zwłaszcza gdy pobliskie miasto Dale huczało od różnych żartów na temat żałosnej brody najmłodszego siostrzeńca króla jak i plotek o oficjalnym władcy. Cokolwiek by nie mówiono o rodzinie królewskiej Ereboru, Boromir szybko polubił książęta. Widać niezależnie od rasy, podobne doświadczenie braterstwa łączyło osoby równie mocno, co przeżyte trudy wyprawy. Z Thorinem, poza jego rodziną, mało kto wydawał się być czymś złączonym.

Jednak Boromir nie miał czasu rozmyślać nad zachowaniem króla, ani nad plotkami z Dale. Jego czas upływał szybko, podzielony na dni pełne rozmów i dyplomacji oraz noce hucznych zabaw. Krasnoludowie bawili się inaczej niż elfowie - hałasowali i śmiali się gromko, wypełniając wnętrze Samotnej Góry wibrującym życiem. I chociaż Boromir miał w sobie dawną krew Numeronu pomieszaną z elfim dziedzictwem, o wiele łatwiej było mu odnaleźć się w Erebor, królestwie krasnoludów niż w jakimkolwiek domu elfów. Właśnie dlatego, że był tak odmienny od swego ojca, brata i króla - jak to wytknął mu niegdyś Saruman. Boromir starał się być ostrożny wobec słów Istariego, lecz nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego wiedza i umiejętności okazały się wielce przydatne na przełomie ostatnich lat. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o krasnoludy. Po tylu przedziwnych przygodach nie powinien być zaskoczony faktem, że czarodzieje pokroju Sarumana i Gandalfa byli starsi niż świat, lecz nadal czuł się oszołomiony wiedzą, że Pan Isengardu uczył się pod okiem samego Aule. Valara, który osobiście stworzył krasnoludów. Od Sarumana dowiedział się także wiele mniej przyjemnych rzeczy na temat ich waśni z elfami, oraz o licznych uprzedzeniach wobec ich rasy.

Nim się spostrzegł, każdą wolną chwilę spędzał z Gimlim i książętami. Oprowadzali go po Erebor snując opowieści o dawnej chwale ich miasta, jak i potyczce ze smokiem, a Boromir dał się wieść ich barwnym opowieściom. Oczy Gimliego iskrzyły, jakby na powrót stał się dzieckiem zasłuchanym w ojcowskie relacje z wyprawy przeciw Smaugowi. Fili na moment tracił fasadę kamiennego spokoju, gdy śmiał się z wygłupów brata, który to widocznie postanowił korzystać z każdej chwili wolności od obowiązków. 

O ile Erebor był miejscem pięknym i przesyconym życiem, pobliskie Dale wypełniał hałas szczęśliwych mieszkańców i bogatych kupców. Boromir do ludzkiego miasta wyruszał tylko z Gimlim.  
\- Fili i Kili chętnie by poszli z nami - zapewnił go krasnolud, choć jego oczy iskrzyły się ze źle skrywaną irytacją - ale sam wiesz, jak to jest. Trudno uciec przed niechcianą uwagą, gdy jest się z królewskiej rodziny.  
Boromir nie pochodził z takowej, lecz nim pojawił się Aragorn ród namiestników był wtedy najważniejszym rodem Gondoru. Doskonale rozumiał presję bycia idealnym, choć też nigdy nie musiał martwić się samowolnymi wypadami na niższe kręgi Minas Tirith. Wszyscy wiedzieli czyim był synem, lecz nikogo nie dziwiło, że bawił się z synami prostych ludzi. Z chłopcami, którzy niedługo później stali się żołnierzami walczącymi u jego boku podczas licznych kampanii.  
\- Kili brzmiał, jakbyście w trójkę wychowywali się pośród zwykłych krasnoludów i ludzi. Czy Dale jest takie inne od Niebieskich Gór?  
Gimli na moment zasępił się, co zmartwiło człowieka. Odkąd znał krasnoluda, ten rzadko kiedy pozwalał, aby złe myśli zaćmiły jego umysł.  
\- Chodzi o smoka? O Bitwę Pięciu Armii? - Boromir nachylił się ku przyjacielowi i ledwo słyszalnym szeptem dodał - O... chorobę złota?  
Na ostatnie słowa oczy Gimliego rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku. Ponuro skinął głową na potwierdzenie i nagle przyjemny harmider miasta wydał się być nieznośnie głośny.  
\- Następnym razem zwiedzimy Dale - Boromir zaproponował, czując się przytłoczonym wesołymi śmiechami nieświadomych przechodniów i okrzykami kupców. Obaj potrzebowali uciec z tego miejsca pełnego głosów i przykrych szeptów. Gimli od razu skorzystał ze sposobności, ujął przyjaciela za ramię i szybko wyprowadził poza granice miasta. 

Komnata Boromira zapewniała im schronienie przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i złowrogim szeptem, który zalegał w kątach Dale i wędrował z ludźmi do najbliższych osad. Zanim w ogóle dotarł do granic Ereboru, już słyszał przyciszone głosy o królu ogarniętym chorobą złota. Czyż nie dlatego władzę sprawował jego siostrzeniec? Boromir za dobrze znał brzemienny ciężar chwili szaleństwa. I choć uchodził za bohatera, wiedział, że i za nim podążały nieprzyjemne szepty. Przecież był więźniem orków i Sarumana. Jak uszedł z życiem? Czemu oszczędzili go? Co takiego stało się pod Amon Hen?

Boromir był gotów wyznać światu prawdę, lecz powstrzymał go Frodo. Bo jeśli on się przyzna, że pierścień nim zawładnął, hobbit będzie musiał przyznać się do własnej słabości. Nawet on odczuł siłę Saurona i uległ jej w ostateczności... Żaden z nich nie był gotów na nowe brzemię nieprzyjemnej prawdy.

Gimli nie odstępował go na krok, zaś niedługo po ich powrocie dołączyli do nich książęta, a wraz z nimi zapas alkoholu. Do tej pory ich rozmowy wodziły między wspólnym interesem dwóch królestw, a beztroskim śmiechem. Dziś po raz pierwszy Boromir usłyszał przemilczaną część historii odzyskania Ereboru - tą pełną szaleństwa i bólu zdrady, bezsilności wobec choroby umysłu. Nie wiedział, co skłoniło siostrzeńców króla do zaufania mu, ale odpowiedział szczerością na szczerość. Nawet po latach z trudem przyszło mu opowiedzieć o pierścieniu i jego podszeptach, o tym jak bardzo pragnął uratować swój dom przed nieodwracalną pożogą - o cieniu, w którym żył od dziecka.  
\- Nikt tego nie mówi na głos, ale my wiemy - zaczął Fili zduszonym od emocji głosem - że oni wszyscy sądzą, że Thorin w każdej chwili zacznie zachowywać się jak szaleniec. Nie tylko przez wydarzenia związane z bitwą, ale... cóż, nasza rodzina jest trochę pechowa pod tym względem.  
\- Ale Thorin nie jest szalony! - zapewnił gorliwie Kili. - On po prostu sądzi, że...  
\- Nie jest wystarczająco silny, by być władcą? - Boromir dokończył za niego, choć słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło. Za dobrze znał to uczucie zwątpienia we własne siły. Tyle dobrego, że z powrotem króla, był tylko następcą namiestnika. Pełnia odpowiedzialności za Gondor od koronacji Aragorna leżała teraz na królewskich barkach.  
\- Rozumiesz to, prawda - Fili bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, lecz mimo to Boromir przytaknął mu ponuro. Coś się zmieniło w książętach, jakby jakaś ulga wypogodziła ich oblicza.  
Gimli odchrząknął.  
\- Odkąd Thorin dowiedział się o śmierci Balina, jeszcze bardziej wycofał się z życia politycznego. Oczywiście, nadal bierze udział w spotkaniach rady i podejmuje znaczące decyzje, ale o wiele trudniej jest go wyciągnąć na jakiekolwiek publiczne przyjęcia.  
\- Balin był mu bliski? - Boromir domyślił się, przypominając sobie strzępy rozmów z Gimlim, nim przekroczyli przeklęty próg Morii. Wspomnienie rozpaczy krasnoluda gdy zobaczył biały grób krewniaka do dziś były żywe w jego pamięci.  
\- Byli dalszymi kuzynami, lecz Balin przez lata opiekował się i uczył Thorina, nawet nim Erebor został zaatakowany przez Smauga - wyjaśnił Fili. - Był przy nim, gdy nasz pradziadek zapadł na chorobę złota, gdy ocaleni z pożogi tułali się po świecie i gdy Thorin ruszył na samobójczą misję odzyskania naszego domu.  
\- Jest jeszcze mój ojciec Gloin - dodał cicho Gimli - ale i on opłakuje swego brata i przyjaciół. Dwalin, młodszy brat Balina, nie jest w lepszym stanie. Wszyscy mocno przeżyli to, co spotkało naszych krewniaków w Morii.  
\- A bez doradztwa Balina, Thorin nie czuje się na siłach, by dalej oficjalnie rządzić - Kili nie spojrzał na Boromira, tylko skubał nić ze swej pięknie haftowanej tuniki.  
Gondorczyk czuł się oszołomiony tym nagłym zwierzeniem. Przymknął oczy.  
\- To dlatego unikacie Dale?  
Odpowiedziała mu ponura cisza, którą w końcu przerwał Fili.  
\- Po bitwie nasz krewniak, Dain, pełnił rolę regenta, gdy nasz wuj był zbyt ciężko ranny. To głównie dzięki niemu udało się ustabilizować relacje między nami, ludźmi, a elfami. Erebor pomału wraca do swej dawnej świetności, lecz niektórzy nadal pamiętają o rządach naszego pradziadka, obwiniając jego manię złota o ściągnięcie smoka. A Thorin... cóż, gdy tylko znalazł się wewnątrz góry, nie zaczął najlepiej swych rządów. Przez lata udało nam się poprawić reputacje krasnoludów, lecz nadal wiele osób widzi nas jako...  
\- Żebraków lub złodziei - mruknął złowrogo Kili.  
\- Większość tutejszych ludzi nie żywi do nas samych nienawiści - Fili kontynuował nie zwracając uwagi na brzydki grymas na twarzy brata. - Zresztą zawsze mieliśmy dobre relacje z rodziną Barda, pierwszego króla odrodzonego Dale.  
\- Ale mimo to rozpuszczają o was pogłoski?  
\- Głównie o Thorinie - niechętnie przyznał Gimli.  
\- A to, co mówią o Gimli albo o Kili nie pochodzi tylko od ludzi - na słowa brata Kili zarumienił się ze wstydu, zaś Gimli posłał wyzywające spojrzenie w stronę Boromira i swoich krewniaków.  
\- Chodzi o twoją przyjaźń z Legolasem? - Gondorczyk z niedowierzaniem zapytał, choć nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Spojrzenie krasnoluda było ostre jak ostrze topora.  
\- Gimli, twoi rodacy gnębią cię przez to?  
Krasnolud otworzył już usta w odpowiedzi, ale w końcu tylko machnął dłonią, niby od niechcenia. Boromir znał go za dobrze, by nie zauważyć jak bardzo starał się ukryć swoją złość.  
\- Niektórych przyjaźni nie da sie wytłumaczyć postronnym. To tak samo z hobbitami, wiesz? Ile osób nie było zaskoczonych, gdy Pippin okazał się twoim przyjacielem?  
Boromir wiedział, że Pippin wywołał swoją osobą niezwykłe zainteresowanie, ale w końcu hobbici w Gondorze uchodzili za niemal mityczne kreatury. Większym szokiem był fakt, że taka rasa istnieje naprawdę aniżeli ich przyjaźń. Uwagę tą zachował dla siebie.  
\- Wiedziałem, że elfowie i krasnoludy nie mają najlepszych relacji, ale nie jesteś chyba jedynym, który kiedykolwiek zaprzyjaźnił się z elfem, prawda?  
Gimli i Fili uśmiechnęli się chytrze. Być może była to wina alkoholu, być może zażenowania, gdy Kili nagle nabrał rumieńców.  
\- Tauriel i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi - zarzekał się najmłodszy książę, a Boromir niespodziewanie przypomniał sobie wszystkie żarty zasłyszane w Dale na jego temat. Za krótka broda na krasnoluda w jego wieku, za bardzo wysoki, za mało męski, za bardzo zapatrzony w łuk zamiast w topór, za bardzo zapatrzony w elfy. Czy dlatego był obiektem tak wielu drwin, bo przyjaźnił się z elfką? Czy Gimli teraz borykał się z podobnym ciężarem, bo trudy niebezpiecznej wyprawy zbliżyły go do Legolasa?  
Boromir na moment zapowietrzył się z rodzącego gniewu. Był synem namiestnika i za dobrze znał okrucieństwo pogłosek i żartów opowiadanych sobie po cichu i za plecami. O ile te skierowane w niego mógł ignorować, szydzenie z jego rodziny lub przyjaciół traktował bardzo osobiście. Na krótki ułamek sekundy zobaczył spojrzenie Filiego. Kryło się w nim zrozumienie, pomieszane z ostrożnością.  
\- Nie musisz się o nas martwić, _lordzie Boromirze_ , jesteśmy już dużymi chłopcami - zapewnił go najstarszy siostrzeniec króla, a coś w jego głosie brzmiało zarówno karcąco, jak i z prawdziwą serdecznością. Jakby sam Fili nie wiedział, czy powinien czuć się źle, że kogoś dużo młodszego burzy ich niedola czy wręcz powinien się cieszyć, że może komuś wyznać swoje troski i nie być ocenianym. Boromir doskonale rozumiał to uczucie. Nie był wszak nadopiekuńczy wobec nich, bo krasnoludowie tego nie potrzebowali - hobbici już dawno mu udowodnili, że mały nie znaczy bezbronny, ale było coś w braciach co przywodziło mu na myśl Merry'ego i Pippina. Wzbudzili w nim sympatię od pierwszego spotkania, tak samo jak Gimli zainteresował go na początku wyprawy.

Wieczorem znów urządzono przyjęcie, które trwało do późnej godziny. Jeśli Boromir, Gimli i książęta wypili za dużo wina tej nocy, nikt tego nie komentował. Ani tego, że w czwórkę wylądowali w jego komnacie i jeszcze do samego rana rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, upojeni winem oraz swoim wspólnym towarzystwem.


	3. Gondor, przyjęcie i rozmowa z przyjacielem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir może nie lubić oficjalnych przyjęć, jednak nie ma nic przeciw spędzaniu czasu z przyjaciółmi. Zwłaszcza, gdy panuje pokój i nic nie zagraża osobom, które są mu bliskie. Eowyn i Faramir zakochują się w sobie (ku zgrozie Eomera i radości Theodreda), zaś Boromir ma okazję porozmawiać z Filim o sprawach sercowych (a raczej braku takowych).

Minęło ponad rok od wizyty Boromira w Ereborze. Przez cały czas utrzymywał stały kontakt z Gimlim i książętami, a widok czarnego kruka na parapecie jego okna stał się przyjemną normą. Pisali do siebie niemal o wszystkim - od ważnych, poufnych informacji po osobiste dylematy, kończąc na zabawnych anegdotkach z życia. Listy umilały mu życie pełne stresu i presji, gdy nagle cały świat próbował go ożenić. Nigdy nie sądził, że możliwość koczowania w ruinach Osgiliathu będzie zbawienną formą ucieczki od matrymonialnego szaleństwa. Był pierworodnym synem namiestnika, lecz wojna skutecznie opóźniała jego potencjalne małżeństwo. Teraz zaś nie widział sensu tej nagonki na jego osobę - w końcu Gondor miał króla, a królowa zaszła w ciążę. Boromir zaś miał młodszego brata, który zawsze mógł przejąć za niego obowiązki królewskiego doradcy. Nigdy nie pragnął wziąć żony, nigdy nie kochał też żadnego mężczyzny. Lubił swoją wolność od jakichkolwiek romantycznych związków, bo od zawsze wiedział, że został stworzony dla walki, nie małżeństwa. Dlatego specjalnie wręcz przeprawiał się przez rzekę do obozu orków, aby uniknąć niespodziewanych ambasadorów - szlachetne rody z córkami na wydaniu dzień w dzień przesyłały swe propozycje dogodnego małżeństwa. Dowódcą orków był Gothmog, który nie krył swego rozbawienia ilekroć widział go w swoim obozie. Zawarty pokój wbrew logice utrzymał się i funkcjonował pomyślnie. Orkowie i ludzie nie walczyli ze sobą i widać niedola namiestnikowego syna była wystarczająco ciekawa dla mordorskich żołnierzy, aby udzielić mu azylu na parę godzin.

Jednak zbliżało się letnie święto w Gondorze, z okazji którego królewska para wydała wielką ucztę. Boromir robił co mógł, aby nie dać usidlić się żadnej matronie podsuwającej mu pod nos młodocianą córkę. Szczęśliwie Gimli oraz krasnoludzcy książęta byli cudowną wymówką, aby unikać wszelkich niechcianych ludzi. Nikt nie protestował, kiedy znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni, na jednym z placów treningowych. Boromir i Fili gorliwie wiwatowali swym braciom w pojedynku łuczniczym, do którego przystąpiło także kilku innych gości - Legolas oraz jego przyjaciółka Tauriel, którym kibicował Gimli wraz z Lady Eowyn. Nawet Eomer oraz Theodred dołączyli do nich, gdy w końcu zmęczył ich gwar przyjęcia.

Przyjacielski pojedynek trwał do późnego popołudnia, a śmiech niósł się głośno po opustoszałym placu. Zwykle beznamiętny Faramir zaproponował Eowynie, że nauczy ją władać łukiem - Boromir z przyjemnością obserwował brata i siostrzenicę króla Rohanu, gdy w oczywisty sposób cieszyli się swoją wzajemną obecnością. Choć jeszcze bardziej bawił go Eomer z niezadowoloną miną, gdy braterski instynkt wyraźnie brał górę ponad rozsądkiem marszałka, a Theodred nie szczędził mu kąśliwych uwag. Na moment wzruszenie ścisnęło gardło Boromira, gdy mógł tak po prostu patrzeć na swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół, bezpiecznych od złowrogiego Cienia. Dla tego uczucia było warto cierpieć.  
Z czasem Eowyn i Faramir postanowili wrócić na ucztę, zapewne by móc później przetańczyć całą noc, a Eomer podążył za nimi z braterskim zacięciem. Theodred puścił oko ku najstarszemu synowi namiestnika, wyraźnie ubawiony zaistniałą sytuacją. W końcu znał Faramira o wiele lepiej niż jego młodszy kuzyn, toteż cieszył się szczęściem bliskich mu ludzi. Jeśli kogoś dziwiło nagłe zniknięcie Tauriel i Kiliego czy Legolasa i Gimliego, nikt nie rzekł ani słowa. 

Na placu pozostał tylko on i Fili. I żaden z nich nie wyglądał, jakby chciał wracać na głośną zabawę, gdzie czyhały na nich dumne matki z całym tabunem córek na wydaniu. Boromira nagle uderzyła ironia sytuacji: obaj byli doświadczonymi wojownikami, którzy poświęcili swoje lata młodości dla dobra królestwa i rodziny, którzy przeżyli straszne wojny, by teraz, gdy w końcu nastał pokój, ukrywać się przed potencjalnym małżeństwem.  
\- Nigdy nie chciałem mieć żony - wyznał Boromir, gdy w końcu przestał się śmiać.  
Fili spojrzał na niego uważnie. Zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, jakby próbując odpowiednio dobrać słowa, a Boromir już wiedział gdzie ich rozmowa będzie zmierzać.  
\- Nie mam kochanka, jeśli o to chciałeś zapytać.  
\- Och. Bo się zastanawiałem z bratem, czy dlatego tak łatwo ci przychodzi akceptacja dziwnej przyjaźni Gimliego z Legolasem - krasnolud wzruszył ramionami. - Z tego co wiem, ludzie niezbyt są przychylni takim osobom. Gdy byłem młodszy i podróżowałem jako najemnik, często spotykałem się z nienawiścią ludzi wobec tych, hm... kochających inaczej. To co mówili, to jedno, ale to, że byli gotów pobić bezbronnego zawsze mnie przerażało...  
\- Nie wiem, jak ludzie z północy lub zachodu patrzą na takie sprawy - Boromir przyznał po chwili namysłu. - Tu, w Gondorze miłość tych osób nie jest istotą problemu, chodzi o brak korzyści dla królestwa.  
\- Chyba... nie do końca rozumiem - wyznał krasnolud. Boromir obracał w dłoniach pusty puchar po winie.  
\- Ponoć kiedyś ludzie zawierali małżeństwa z tymi, których kochali, nie dla materialnej czy politycznej korzyści - wyjaśnił. - Jednak od kiedy Mordor stał się stałym zagrożeniem, Gondor zawsze potrzebował nowych żołnierzy do obrony swych ziem. A żeby mieć żołnierzy, wpierw ktoś musi ich spłodzić i urodzić. Z czasem wszystkie związki inne niż kobiety i mężczyzny stały się źle widziane w oczach władców z czysto materialnych powodów. Ale to nie znaczy, że dzisiaj nie ma mężczyzn kochających mężczyzn lub kobiet kochających kobiet, albo, że czeka ich śmierć za taki wybór. Po prostu ludzie o tym nie mówią otwarcie. Rozumiem, że wśród krasnoludów jest inaczej?  
Poważna mina krasnoludzkiego księcia nabrała łagodności.  
\- Wśród moich pobratymców nie ma takich uprzedzeń. Albo się kogoś kocha, albo nie i tyle.  
\- Chyba, że to elf?  
Fili zaśmiał się, a Boromir dołączył do niego.  
\- Powiedzmy, że nasz ród i elfy z Mrocznego Lasu mają długą, nieprzyjemną historię ze sobą. Jeśli mogę spytać... to ktoś jest bliski twemu sercu?  
Syn namiestnika zamyślił się nie zwracając uwagi na źle skrywaną ciekawość w oczach swego towarzysza.  
\- Nigdy nie zakochałem się w żadnej kobiecie ani żadnym mężczyźnie. Kocham wielu ludzi, lecz nikogo nie pożądam. Jeśli to ma jakiś sens.  
Uśmiech księcia emanował radością.  
\- Wielu krasnoludów tak właśnie czuje. Włączając w to mnie.  
\- I mimo to chcą ci na siłę znaleźć żonę? - Boromir przyjrzał się mu, lecz Fili wzruszył niedbale ramionami.  
\- Ciebie też próbują zmusić. Taki los dziedziców potężnych rodów. Chociaż mój wujek się wywinął, ale wtedy była inna sytuacja. Nie było Ereboru, a moja mama zapewniła nowych dziedziców krwi Durina.  
\- Ja mam zakochanego brata, sądzisz, że się w końcu ode mnie odczepią z tym całym zakładaniem rodziny?  
\- Faramir musiałby szybko zajść w ciążę - Fili poklepał ze współczuciem człowieka po plecach - a lady Eowyn nie wygląda na kobietę, która planuje w najbliższym czasie urodzić dziecko.  
\- Może to lepiej. Nie chciałbym, aby Eomer zabił mi brata.


	4. Ci, którzy żyją w cieniu dawnego szaleństwa...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boromir, Gimli, Fili i Kili spędzają każdą wolną chwilę razem, często rozmawiając i pijąc do samego rana. Nie wszystkim się to podoba - Thorin postanawia coś z tym zrobić i niespodziewanie znajduje zrozumienie w obcym człowieku...

Minęły kolejne miesiące, nim Boromir znów znalazł się w Erebor. Przybył w sprawie błahej, którą mógłby załatwić byle posłaniec, lecz chętnie skorzystał z pretekstu, aby odwiedzić swych krasnoludzkich znajomych. Aragorn przyjął jego prośbę z wyrozumiałością, Denethor tylko zmierzył go surowym spojrzeniem, zaś Faramir był zbyt zajęty nadchodzącym ślubem z Eowyn, by wydać osąd nad jego samolubną zachciankę, aby wydostać się z Minas Tirith chociaż na miesiąc.

Gimli jak zwykle czekał na niego nim przekroczył granice krasnoludzkiego królestwa, tym razem w towarzystwie najmłodszego siostrzeńca króla. To, co miało być pretekstem jego przyjazdu zostało ustalone w niecałą godzinę i tego samego dnia kruk poleciał do Gondoru z odpowiedzią dla ludzkiego króla. Następne dni Boromir spędzał ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, to na wspólnych wieczerzach z członkami ich rodziny, ta na przyjacielskich pojedynkach, to na polowaniu w pobliżu granic Mrocznego Lasu. Jeśli w tym czasie Gimli i Kili znikali nagle w pobliskim lesie, cóż... Boromir i Fili nie mieli nic do powiedzenia na ten temat. Tak samo jak nikt nie komentował, że do samego rana potrafili pić i rozmawiać w jednej z królewskich komnat. Nawet jeśli ich śmiech musiał zakłócać nocny spokój.

A przynajmniej nikt się nie skarżył, póki któreś nocy niespodziewanie odwiedził ich król. Thorin wyglądał, jakby nie spał od dawna, a bezsenność zamieniła się w irytację. Zmierzył ich oceniającym spojrzeniem, które najdłuższej spoczęło na człowieku. Boromir z precyzją godną doświadczonego żołnierza powstał ze swego wygodnego miejsca. Zgodnie z etykietą, którą żadna ilość alkoholu nie umiała wypłukać z jego pamięci, skłonił głowę przed królem.  
\- Wasza wysokość - rzekł na przywitanie, ignorując stłumiony śmiech Kiliego, gdy było jasnym, że Thorin sięgał mu ledwo do ramienia.  
\- Co tu robisz o tej porze? - ostry ton króla szybko przywrócił do porządku obecnych, lecz nim Boromir zdążył odpowiedzieć, młodsi krasnoludowie podjęli się próby załagodzenia sytuacji.  
\- Zasiedzieliśmy się wuju, to wszystko - Fili wyjaśnił spokojnie, odgarniając z czoła kosmyk niesfornych włosów. Gimli przytaknął mu z pełną stanowczością.  
\- Dawno się w końcu nie widzieliśmy, to nadrabiamy zaległości.  
Mina Thorina wyraźnie mówiła, jak bardzo jest niezadowolony z zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz spędzać czas z przyjacielem, to przestań znikać w tym przeklętym lesie, Gimli!  
Kili, tak samo jak jego kuzyn, nieoczekiwanie spłonął brzydkim rumieńcem.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie waszą wysokość - wtrącił się Boromir, odwracając uwagę od niebezpiecznego tematu związków z elfami. Ukłonił się raz jeszcze, nawet mocniej niż poprzednio, aby załagodzić sytuację. - Nie było moim zamiarem nadużywać niczyjej gościny. Tak jak rzekł książę Fili, zwyczajnie straciliśmy poczucie czasu zajęci rozmową.  
\- Raczej piciem - król warknął złowrogo, lecz jego pierwotna złość wyraźnie się ulotniła. - I o czym tak ciekawym rozmawialiście w środku nocy?  
\- Rozmawialiśmy o Sma... - Kili nie zdążył dokończyć, gdy łokieć brata go uciszył, a Fili bez zająknięcia mówił dalej - O smakowitych daniach Bombura!  
Na ułamek sekundy bracia zmierzyli się wzrokiem, którego nikt poza nimi nie umiał odczytać. Kili energicznie zaczął potakiwać, że przecież o tym właśnie chciał powiedzieć. Mina Thorina wyraźnie mówiła, że jedzenie, jakkolwiek smaczne, nie było dobrą wymówką dla ich zachowania. Zwłaszcza na spoufalanie się z człowiekiem przy zbyt dużej ilości wina i o tak późnej porze. Jego siostra Dis tolerowała to iracjonalne zachowanie, uważając iż jej dzieci zasługują na odrobinę relaksu w dobrym towarzystwie. Jednak Thorin musiał zadbać o dobre imię rodziny, skoro jego siostrzeńcy noc w noc łamali wszelkie zasady etykiety dworskiej.  
\- Chyba czas wracać do swoich komnat, nie uważacie?  
\- Tak jest, wasza wysokość - odpowiedzieli zgodnym chórem i po szybkim, oficjalnym pożegnaniu, Kili, Gimli, Boromir i Thorin opuścili komnatę dziedzica tronu. Pokoje młodszych krasnoludów były w pobliżu, zaś część przeznaczona dla gości znajdowała się parę korytarzy dalej. Pomimo wypitego alkoholu, Boromir nie miał problemów z poprawnym funkcjonowaniem. Żołnierska precyzja była widoczna w każdym jego ruchu.  
\- Odprowadzę cię synu Denethora, abyś przypadkiem nie pomylił komnat - król znienacka oznajmił, nawet nie spoglądając za siebie na młodszych mężczyzn. Kili wzdrygnął się na słowa wuja i ukradkiem nachylił się do swego ludzkiego przyjaciela.  
\- To jego lepszy humor... - mruknął, a Boromir wolałby nie zobaczyć tego gorszego... Ale w końcu nie na darmo był synem Denethora i starszym bratem Faramira. Od kiedy Aragorn został królem, jednym z jego stałych obowiązków było balansowanie trójki tak silnych indywidualności. Jeden nie do końca szczęśliwy król krasnoludów nie robił na nim takiego wrażenia jak prawdziwie wściekły Faramir lub rozczarowany ojciec. Oczywiście, alkohol we krwi mógł coś mieć wspólnego z jego optymizmem.

Droga w towarzystwie króla była przepełniona nieprzyjemną ciszą. Thorin nie okazał mu otwartej wrogości, wręcz starał się nie poświęcać człowiekowi większej uwagi, a mimo to Boromir czuł wiszący mu nad głową osąd krasnoluda. Nie wiedział dokładnie w jakiej sprawie, ale był pewny, że ich nocne, notoryczne rozmowy drażniły władcę. Jego żołnierska, doświadczona natura wiedziała, iż starcie z królem to tylko kwestia czasu.  
Gdy znaleźli się przed gościnną komnatą, Thorin nakazał mu gestem wejść do środka i bez zaproszenia podążył za nim.  
\- Moi siostrzeńcy i Gimli bardzo cię polubili... - zauważył nonszalacko, lecz Boromir widział jego zwątpienie.  
\- Z Gimlim związany jestem wspólnymi przeżyciami niebezpiecznej wyprawy, a więzi takie są silniejsze niż zwykła przyjaźń - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, wyzywająco patrząc w oczy Thorina. - Książęta zaś okazali się równie miłym towarzystwem, co Gimli, więc rad jestem z ich przyjaźni. I mam nadzieję, że uczucie jest wzajemne.  
Thorin przeszył go złym wzrokiem, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. Boromir nie spuścił wzroku. Przez kilka minut mierzyli się spojrzeniem, aż niespodziewanie król odwrócił się od niego, przechadzając się po komnacie, jakby ta wymagała jego inspekcji. Gondorczyk pozostał na środku pokoju, przybierając naturalną dla niego postawę żołnierza. Nie miał przy sobie dużej ilości dobytku, a wszystko leżało w odpowiednich dla siebie miejscach. Nawet ślady po stałej obecności jego krasnoludzkich znajomych były minimalne - na stole stała szachownica z pionkami zastygłymi w połowie gry, obok której czekały cztery kielichy do napełnienia i pusty dzbanek po winie. Władca mruknął coś pod nosem, lecz Boromir uznał, że stan komnaty musiał mu odpowiadać, skoro w końcu przestał go ignorować.  
\- Moi siostrzeńcy twierdzą, że wiele rzeczy... rozumiesz lepiej niż inni. Wiem, że mówili ci o mnie - spojrzenie Thorina było najdziwniejszym, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Miało w sobie surowość władcy, jak i płochość kogoś, kto spodziewa się bolesnego ciosu. - Powiedzieli ci o... o mojej chorobie?  
Na ułamek sekundy zawładnęła nim myśl, aby skłamać. Jeśli nie dla dobra braci, to dla samego króla. Ale gondorska krew gardziła kłamstwem, toteż Boromir odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Tak wasza wysokość, powiedzieli.  
Szlachetna twarz Thorina wykrzywiła się w grymasie złości, który szybko został zastąpiony gorzkim zmęczeniem.  
\- Więc wiesz, co uczyniłem. I co teraz myślisz o władcy Ereboru, człowieku?  
\- Opuściłeś bezpieczną górę, gdy walka rozgorzała na dobre. Pokonałeś swoją słabość, czyż nie? - Boromir postąpił krok ku Thorinowi, który odwrócił się od niego plecami. - Pokonałeś zło, które owładnęło twoje serce i umysł.  
\- Pokonałem? Zabiłbym swego przyjaciela i towarzysza trudów, gdyby nie interwencja moich siostrzeńców. Co ty możesz wiedzieć, co znaczy mieć serce owładnięte pożądaniem jednej rzeczy?

Oczy Thorina lśniły czystym, palącym gniewem. Były to oczy osoby dotkniętej przez szaleństwo i wstyd. Boromir potrafił to rozpoznać, bo tak wszak wyglądały jego własne. Jego i Frodo. 

Przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, czy dlatego Fili i Kili byli tak bardzo zainteresowani jego osobą. Czy widzieli w nim to, co widzieli w swym wuju? Czy sądzili, że może pomóc mu w czymś, co tylko ktoś żyjący w cieniu dawnego szaleństwa mógł zrozumieć?

Gdyby rozmawiali za dnia, być może nigdy by nie powiedział prawdy. Ale wokół nadal panowała nocna cisza, w żyłach płonął alkohol, a w pełna desperacji twarz króla Ereboru za bardzo wyglądała jak jego własna. Amon Hen rzucał na niego długi cień nawet po tych paru latach, a mimo to Boromir miał bliskich przyjaciół, którzy mu nie tylko wybaczyli zdradę, lecz także pomogli zaakceptować własną słabość. Thorin, Król Spod Góry, borykał się z poczuciem winy dłużej, niż Boromir w ogóle żył.  
\- Wpierw nie zauważasz tego pożądania, choć co jakiś czas twój umysł nawiedza zdradliwa myśl, aby ulec. Ale myślisz sobie, jestem silniejszy niż inni. _Mogę przestać w każdej chwili_ , powtarzasz sobie. I nawet wierzysz w swoją silną wolę. Przez jakiś czas. I nim się spostrzeżesz, już nie umiesz myśleć o niczym innym. I choć walczysz, nie ma nikogo wokół ciebie, kto by to mógł zrozumieć, więc nie rozmawiasz o tym z nikim. W końcu zawsze dawałeś sobie radę sam, dasz sobie i teraz...

Powoli, jakby we śnie, Thorin odwrócił się ku człowiekowi, mrugając oczyma, jakby dopiero go zauważył, lecz nie umiał poznać. Zaskoczenie na twarzy króla było widoczne z daleka. Boromir przełknął ślinę, czując, jak jego gardło ścisnęło się pod napływem emocji, lecz wiedział, że nie może przerwać swej opowieści, bo drugi raz nie zdobędzie się na odwagę.

\- Sen nie przynosi ulgi, żadne jedzenie nie syci, gdy w głowie pulsuje tylko jednak myśl - _muszę zdobyć to, nim ktoś inny odbierze mój skarb..._ I zanim możesz się spostrzec, przyjaciel wydaje się wrogiem. I myślisz sobie, _muszę go zabić, bo nosi coś, co powinno być moje_. Więc podnosisz na niego rękę i jesteś gotów złamać mu kark własnymi rękoma, ale kiedy przypadek, małe potknięcie, nagle wyrywa cię z szału, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co uczyniłeś, lecz żadne słowa przeprosin nie mogą cofnąć już czasu. Bo przyjaciel ucieka przed tobą, jakbyś był samym Morgothem... a potem musisz przyznać się do swej zdrady przed najbliższymi, przed tymi, którzy ci ufali jak własnemu bratu. I nawet jeśli zapewniają cię, że to nie twoja wina - wiesz, że to nieprawda. Bo żadne szaleństwo nie usprawiedliwia zdrady. Więc lata mijają, ale przebaczenie innych nie uwalnia cię od poczucia winy ani od strachu, że znów zrobisz coś strasznego. Ale tym razem przypadek może cię nie uratować.  
\- Ty...  
\- Tak, wasza wysokość. Wiem doskonale, co znaczy ulec szaleństwu. I podnieść rękę na przyjaciela, którego obiecało się chronić.  
\- Pierścień...? - Boromir wyraźnie skrzywił się na ciche pytanie króla.  
\- Nie jest to coś, czym się człowiek może chwalić.  
\- Przynajmniej ty uległeś potężniejszej woli aniżeli własnej chciwości. Przez tyle lat sądziłem, że jestem inny, lepszy niż mój dziadek, a ledwo znalazłem się w środku góry, już byłem oszalały na punkcie arkastonu.

Thorin z trudem osunął się na ziemię. Łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu, ale pierwszy raz od tak dawna nie próbował ich ukryć. Boromir siadł obok pobladłego krasnoluda, ignorując dworską etykietę i nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakby sylwetka król nagle zmalała.

Siedzieli okryci półmrokiem komnaty i ciszą, którą przerwał gorzki śmiech człowieka. Thorin posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale pozbawione wcześniejszej wrogości.  
\- Bagginsowie - Boromir wyjaśnił cicho. - To musi być jakaś cecha rodzinna, czy coś, skoro przyciągają do siebie takich jak my...  
Usta Thorina drgnęły w nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Boromir miał okazję widzieć króla Ereboru parę razy na przestrzeni kilku lat, ale pierwszy raz widział go uśmiechniętego. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, z twarzą pobladlą i zaczerwienionymi oczyma, lecz zniknęła jego codzienna surowość i chłód. Nic dziwnego, że jego siostrzeńcy tak bardzo tęsknili za Thorinem Dębową Tarczą, którego zastąpił niedostępny Król Spod Góry.

Hobbici mieli tą niezwykłą właściwość, że wyruszali na niebezpieczną wyprawę, ratowali świat i przy okazji stawali się przyjaciółmi jednakowo elfów, ludzi i krasnoludów. Łatwo było opowiadać sobie zarówno o wygłupach Tooka, jak i poświęceniu Bagginsa. Thorin mówił niewiele, ale słuchał z uwagą relacji człowieka, zaczynając od spotkania w Rivendell, o grozie Morii, o wizycie w królestwie Leśnych Elfów, kończąc na próbie odebrania pierścienia. Ilekroć elfy były wspomniane, Thorin marszczył nos i ściągał brwi w jawnej niechęci. I był też pełen wzruszenia na wieść, że to jego niegdysiejszy dar dla Bilba uratował życie Frodo podczas walki z trollem - Boromir wiedział, że Gimli o tym doniósł zaraz po powrocie do domu, lecz nie omieszkał wspomnieć jeszcze raz pośredniej zasługi króla. Doskonale rozumiał radość i siłę, jaką dawała taka wiedza.

Świt nieubłagalnie zbliżał się, choć wewnątrz góry łatwo było udawać, że noc nadal trwała, a poufne, osobiste, boleśnie prawdziwe słowa i jeszcze prawdziwsze emocje były dobrze skryte między nimi i nikim więcej. Być może przygody dzielnych hobbitów przejdą kiedyś do historii, obrosną w legendy, które zawsze zakończą się pomyślnym i żyli długo i szczęśliwie, lecz niektórzy z bohaterów do końca życia będą kroczyć w cieniu dawnego szaleństwa. Ale nikt nie powiedział, że to musi być samotna droga.  
Rozmowa trwała jeszcze przez wiele godzin, nawet gdy już zabrakło łez, a gniew i poczucie winy na moment zostało zastąpione ulgą płynącą ze zrozumienia. Ich historie nie były zupełnie takie same, lecz znaleźli między sobą wystarczająco dużo podobieństw aby móc czuć się jakoś związanym ze sobą. Obaj byli w końcu zarówno władcami, jak i wojownikami, bohaterami i tymi, co upadli.

W końcu rozmowę przerwało nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi - Fili, Kili i Gimli niepewnie weszli do środka. Nawet nie próbowali ukryć swego zaskoczenia na widok Thorina, lecz żaden nie śmiał komentować jego zaczerwienionych oczu czy wyraźnego braku snu na pobladłej, zmęczonej twarzy. Król od razu przybrał groźną minę godną stanowczego władcy w obliczu nadchodzącej wojny. Boromir był całkowicie pewny, że krasnolud wolałby zginąć, aniżeli przyznać się do jakiegokolwiek emocjonalnego rozchwiania. Fili błysnął zębami w szerokim uśmiechu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego krewniak w końcu mógł z kimś porozmawiać o swym dawnym szaleństwie i przy okazji znaleźć choć odrobinę zrozumienia oraz ulgi. Kili zaś zaśmiał się głośno.  
\- Przez chwilę już się martwiłem, że będziemy musieli cię szukać po całym Ereborze, skoro wujek postanowił cię zaprowadzić do pokoju osobiście.  
\- Czy mój drogi siostrzeniec coś próbuje insynuować?  
Fili i Kili uśmiechnęli się szeroko.  
\- To nie my się zgubiliśmy w Shire... - razem rzekli melodyjnym głosem, na dźwięk którego usta Thorina wygięły się w grymasie - ... i to dwa razy!

Król Spod Góry z miną pełnej godności przetrwał salwę śmiechu, by zaraz wymówić się obowiązkami i umknąć z nagle zapełnionej komnaty. Na ułamek sekundy jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na człowieku, który skinął mu głową ze zrozumieniem. Co zostało powiedziane między nimi tam właśnie pozostanie. Spięta linia pleców Thorina wyraźnie się rozluźniła i nim ktoś mógł zaprotestować, już go nie było. Jego popłoch nie uszedł niczyjej uwadze. Tym bardziej jego ulga wymalowana w oczach.

Pozostałe krasnoludy patrzyły przeciągle na Gondorczyka, a kiedy było jasnym, że ten nie zamierza komentować w żaden sposób bliskiego spotkania z królem na moment zapadła cisza. Krasnoludowie wymienili się spojrzeniami i Boromir wiedział, że coś ważnego kryje się za ich zachowaniem. Fili w końcu odchrząknął.  
\- Czy mówiliśmy ci kiedyś, jak bardzo chcieliśmy, abyś poznał naszego wuja...?  
A potem Fili uśmiechnął się szeroko, Gimli zaśmiał gromko, a Kili żywo gestykulował opowiadając o miesiącach subtelnych wzmianek o Boromirze, drobnych aluzji tu i tam, nagleń i planowania, które niespodziewanie zaowocowało w najmniej oczekiwaneń chwili. Bo według zapewnień krasnoluda, sądzili, że miną lata, nim przełamią upór i dumę wuja.  
Krasnoludowie emanowali prawdziwym zadowoleniem z siebie. Boromir nawet nie miał sił dziwić się tym obrotem sytuacji ani gniewać na nich za szalony pomysł zmuszenia Thorina do rozmowy o dawnej utracie kontroli nad sobą. On sam nie byłby szczęśliwy z tego powodu, gdyby wiedział o planie braci... jednocześnie rozumiał czemu tak bardzo im na tym zależało. Z ciężkim sercem jednak musiał wstrzymać ich przedwczesną euforię.  
\- Nie chcę psuć radości, ale wiecie, że jedna rozmowa nie uleczy nagle wszystkich lat cierpienia?  
\- Ba! - Gimli poklepał go po ramieniu. - Dlatego liczymy na twoją pomoc. I pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że tobie to także wyjdzie na dobre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ale czy nocna rozmowa dobrze wpłynęła na Króla Spod Góry?


	5. ...nie muszą kroczyć swą ścieżką samotnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog w dość krótkiej formie, ale z odrobiną nadziei na przyszłość.

Thorin nie zaszczycił ich na wspólnym śniadaniu, obiedzie ani wieczerzy. Nie, żeby kogoś to dziwiło. Król rzadko kiedy jadał w towarzystwie osób spoza rodziny. Przez cały dzień nikt go nie widział, gdyż zamknął się w swojej komnacie. Pod wieczór wszyscy zaczęli się martwić, że może jednak ich rozmowa pogorszyła sytuację. Noc minęła niespokojnie.

Jeśli następnego dnia Thorin zaszczycił ich swą obecnością na placu treningowym, gdzie lubili spędzać poranki, był to tylko zbieg okoliczności.  
\- Potrzebowałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza - stwierdził, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie, która miała miejsce każdego ranka. Thorin nie wziął broni do ręki, gdy zaczęli wspólny trening, lecz obserwował ich zmagania ze swego miejsca. Boromir nie był pewny, czy wymuszona nieudolność Kiliego miała sprowokować Thorina do komentowania czy raczej dać mu pretekst na dołączenie do ich małej grupki - najważniejsze, że cel został osiągnięty, a Thorin szybko został wciągnięty w dyskusje nad zaletami i wadami toporów bitewnych i mieczy dwusiecznych. 

Wieczorem król zasiadł ze wszystkimi do wieczerzy i choć nie odezwał się słowem, jego obecność wyraźnie ucieszyła wszystkie krasnoludy. W milczeniu pił wino, od czasu do czasu patrząc ukradkiem na swoich siostrzenców, siostrę i najbliższych kuzynów z czułością, o którą trudno było go posądzić. Boromir zaraz zatęsknił za surowym, lecz szlachetnym ojcem i ukochanym bratem. Listy z domu zapewniały go o ich zdrowiu i choć w Erebor czuł się nad wyraz dobrze, pragnął znów ujrzeć rodzinę.

Czas mijał szybko, aż przyszedł dzień wyjazdu. Gimli i Kili postanowili go odeskortować, przynajmniej do granic Mrocznego Lasu, a Boromir dyplomatycznie nie zamierzał komentować ich _bezinteresownego_ poświęcenia. Surowa mina króla wyraźnie mówiła, co sądzi o ich wyprawie, lecz zamiast skarcić swych krewniaków, swą uwagę poświęcił Gondorczykowi.

Boromir nie umiał powiedzieć, kto był bardziej zaskoczony zachowaniem Thorina - jego siostra, szereg doradców czy sam władca, który stał sztywno przy bramie.  
\- Jesteśmy radzi z sojuszu z Gondorem - rzekł oficjalnie, choć po jego postawie Boromir podejrzewał, że władca czuje się niezręcznie z uwagą skupioną na nim. - Pamiętaj więc, Boromirze, synu Denethora, że jesteś tu mile widziany.  
Gimli zaśmiał się gromko, przerywając tą niecodzienną scenę, a uśmiechy książąt emanowały wręcz namacalnym ciepłem. Dis zmierzyła ich uważnym spojrzeniem, zapowiadającym długą, rodzinną pogawędkę w stylu co się właściwie stało i czemu nikt mi tego nie powiedział wcześniej!  
Gondorczyk skłonił głowę zgodnie z etykietą.  
\- Oby nasz sojusz służył nam wszystkim, wasza wysokość.  
Thorin tylko przytaknął i już był w drodze do pałacu, zaś Boromir ze swymi towarzyszami ruszył konno przed siebie.

***  
Jeśli okazjonalnie kruk z Ereboru przyniósł mu o jeden list więcej, Boromir nie narzekał. W końcu trudno było żyć samotnie w cieniu dawnego szaleństwa. I nawet jeśli nie istniało cudowne uleczenie, a nowe rozmowy nie zmazywały starych grzechów, cóż... nikt nie mógł ich winić za próbowanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślę, że w tamtej chwili Thorin nie próbował szukać towarzystwa Boromira poza sporadycznymi momentami, gdy ten spędzał czas z jego siostrzeńcami i Gimlim (i pewnie Dis), bo jednak nocna rozmowa nadal była zbyt świeża w jego pamięci. A wiemy, że Thorin to dumny krasnolud. Mimo to myśl, że nie jest osamotniony w poczuciu swej winy na pewno była pocieszająca - w końcu łatwiej boryka się z przeszłością, gdy ma się świadomość, że są inni, którzy to rozumieją, bo sami doświadczyli coś podobnego.


End file.
